


Ticklish

by wewishtheworldaway



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "I also know that you are ticklish", Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Lucifer season 5, Morning After, One Shot, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewishtheworldaway/pseuds/wewishtheworldaway
Summary: My take on how Lucifer found out that Chloe is ticklish. Post 5x6.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 26
Kudos: 376





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I haven't posted something on here for ages. I wrote this at night and in a hurry so I apologise for any mistakes. Just had this in my head and wanted to get this story done.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer was carefully lying atop of her, his elbows framing her face while she was caressing his stubbly cheeks with her fingers. He started to nestle his face into the crook of her neck, his five o'clock shadow deliciously scratching her soft skin.

  
Chloe put her arms around his neck and started to thread her fingers into his dark dishevelled bed hair. Letting out a small sigh in pure bliss, she hooked her right leg over his and let her foot slowly slide across his calf. 

  
That was until he started to place small raspy kisses on her neck, obviously trying to redden the skin there. She let out a sudden giggle, throwing her head back against the golden pillow. 

  
Lucifer stopped his ministrations once he noticed the way she was reacting and craned his neck to look at the woman beneath him. 

  
"Ticklish, are we, Detective?"

  
He smirked as she huffed out a laugh, her hands landing on his broad shoulders. Chloe pondered, looking at the ceiling before finding his chocolate eyes again. She was clearly preparing herself to try to sound as innocent as possible, then bit her lip, supressing a smile.

  
"Maybe."

  
Well, she tried. And Lucifer, he smirked. The bastard.

  
"Mmmh," he simply anwered, a stupid grin spreading across his handsome face.

  
"Well if you say so, Detective, then surely it won't be any problem if I do this," he added, burying his face back where it was merely a few seconds ago, arms tightly engulfing her small form. 

  
Chloe on the other hand suppressed her urge to laugh, not giving him the satisfaction of a win. Obviously, it didn't take long until she couldn't hold it in anymore as a hysterical laugh escaped her lips. 

Cleary out of control, she threw her head back again, providing Lucifer with the opportunity to attack the other side of her neck, cleary enjoying the way she squirmed and giggled beneath him. 

Gosh, she was so happy. And he was too. They were finally content.

  
Getting powerless, her arms started to get slack and settled across his shoulders, ending up on his back. 

  
"Okay, okay you got me," she huffed out between laughter.

  
Sensing her drowsiness, Lucifer stopped, placing a small kiss on her smiling lips before he moved off her to lay beside her. Her fingers glided from his back and he turned to look at her, playfully gazing into her blue orbs.

  
"Maybe, huh?" She blushed, bringing the sheets up to her face, slightly embarressed.

  
"No need to be embaressed, Detective. It's marvellous to know that, after this whole evening, I can still get different sounds out of you, besides others." 

  
Mischievously, to say at least, and with a short but noticeable raise of his eyebrows, he looked into the blue eyes that glanced at him over the rim of his golden duvet.

  
She quickly lowered the piece of fabric and slapped his chest, narrowing her eyes. 

  
Lucifer caught her hand after that, tiltling his head in fake earnestness. His other hand rubbed the small red spot on his pectoral muscle, which she was the provider of.

  
"Careful, Detective. You know I bruise like a peach when you are in close proximity."

  
She snorted at that, adorably, if Lucifer had any say about that. 

  
"You're an idiot."

  
Lucifer brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles and Chloe glanced at the clock next to her bedside table. 

It was early morning already. Well, time passes when you have fun. 

  
But still, she was exhausted after the emotional - and physical - day they had. She let out a small yawn, her body betraying her. As much as she wanted to lay here and have fun with the man she loved, they just _had fun_ four times and sleep was catching up with her.

  
Lucifer might be blessed with celestial stamina and no need for sleep, but she was still human and the thought of work the next day completely escaped her mind for the last few hours.

  
"Do you have something for me to sleep in other than you know," she said, looking down to make a point, "silk sheets? That is, if you even own anything like that, _Mister Prada_."

  
Lucifer scoffed and released her hand to get up, giving Chloe a splendid look of his backside. 

  
He looked over his shoulder.

  
"Enjoying the view, Detective?"

  
" _Maybe_."

  
He threw her a knowing look before putting on his black silk boxers that where laying somewhere next to the leather seat in his bedroom. He headed into the closet, scratching his head. 

  
While he was gone Chloe searched for her panties, rummaging through the blankets and cushions spreaded across the floor, succeding in finding them shortly after.

  
A few seconds later Lucifer returned, neatly pressed white dress shirt in his hand as he was met with the Detective's bare torso. He walked towards her, pressing himself against her back while putting her hair to the side to kiss her shoulder. Goosebumps spread acorss her neck, not only from the touch of his lips. 

  
He offered her the shirt, helping her to put her arms into the sleeves while still staying behind her. After adjusting it, she started to button it up, beginning at the last and making her way to the top.

  
Lucifer gently turned her around, so she would face him and tentatively took one of the remaining buttons in his hand, looking from her barely covered chest into her eyes and drowned in them. She softly smiled at the way he still asked for permission even after all that happened in this bedroom tonight. 

  
Chloe dropped her hands. 

  
He slowly buttoned the shirt, with exeption of the last one and his eyes never left hers as he did so. 

  
After he finished, she traced the planes of his stomach with her fingers, enjoying the way he sucked in a breath. Gosh, he truly was the most beautiful of all angels. 

  
She then snaked her hand up his abdomen until it rested flatly against his chest and got on her tiptoes so she could reach his lips, pressing a tender kiss to them. 

  
After drawing back, they looked at each other.

  
"Let's go to sleep," she offered, getting under the sheets and he soon followed, walking to the other side to get in. 

He laid on his back, raising his left arm in invitation. 

  
Chloe scooted across the silk sheets and rested her head on his chest, arm circling across his stomach while the other settled between their bodies. 

Her voice was laced with sleep.

  
"G'night, Lucifer."

  
Lucifer sighed contentedly and shut his eyes, draping his arm across her small form.

  
"Goodnight, Detective."

However, after a few minutes he heard it. 

  
He cracked one eye open, looking at her sleeping form and chuckled soflty.

  
Ah, yes.

  
Like an Albanian Field Wench.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed Season 5A. I sure did.
> 
> Maybe more to come...
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
